Dearly beloved
by Sirkusdyret
Summary: RikuXSora- Riku, Sora and Kairi are building a cabin on Destiny Island. Sora has feelings for Riku and Riku is quite ussure... Who takes the first step and is Kairi glad that she decided to sleep at home. Is Kairi a Yaoi Fan Girl?


**RikuXSora – ****Dearly Beloved**

**Sora**

When I found Riku, I was so happy… Even when we got stuck in 'The world that never was', I didn't care if we got stuck forever or we died, because I was with Riku, and it made me so happy.

"Sora?" Riku's voice broke the silence in my thoughts.

"Mhm?" I mumbled and looked at the white haired guy who obviously was annoyed because I was daydreaming instead of helping out with our cabin.

"How many times do I have to come here to get you?" Riku said and looked at me with his 'all serious' face.

"One more time as usual," I giggled and got up from the sand.

"Idiot…" He said and dragged me with him.

--

We were now back on our island, Riku, Kairi and I.

"Riku, Sora, big trouble!" Kairi shouted when we came around. "The ground is too soft," She said and stepped hard on it.

"That's trouble…" Riku said and did the same ting.

"Who cares?" I said and started jumping on the soft sand on Destiny Iceland.

"What about our cabin?" Kairi looked disappointed at me.

"Yeah, we've worked hard on it, and you just want to throw all that hard work away, you lazy ass," Riku said and smacked my head.

"But we can't do a thing?" I said to him and tried to punch him, but as usual he dodged it.

"We have to try another place," Kairi said and pointed up towards the trees.

And that was the beginning of a hell of a week!

Riku and I had to stay up all night, moving the materials higher, and the rest of the cabin.

"I don't want to work anymore, I am tired!" I whined and rubbed my eyes.

"You cry-baby, what do you think Kairi would think of you if she knew you was this such a whiny cry-baby," Riku said and gave me another lass of wood.

"I don't care. Can't we just take a brake, or just go to sleep?" I whined some more and sat down in the sand.

"Just a brake, okay?" He said and sat down beside me.

All I had to say or do was just to rest my head on his shoulder and fall asleep.

And I heard he whisper something before he carried me to my sleeping place.

"Idiot…"

**Riku**

It was so fun that we had come back home to our island.

Sora had passed me in various things since… the accident with Kingdom Hearts.

I believe I still got some guilt for that, but Sora hadn't judged me, in fact; no one had judged me.

I was sleeping so quietly, dreaming of us all having fun together as usual.

"Riku," A voice in my dream said.

"Riku?" the voice came closer and closer.

"Riku, you awake?" It was Sora's voice, whispering into my ear.

I opened my eyes and looked straight into some crystal blue eyes.

"Sora, go back to sleep…" I mumbled when I saw it was still dark.

"Oh, sorry for waking you up," He apologized, why the hell did he wake me up for nothing.

"Uhm… Can I sleep next to you?" His voice whispered. "It's cold over there…" He continued.

"Sure," I said and turned around with my back towards the brown haired boy.

I heard him fumble with his things, making me turn around again.

"What the hell are you fumbling with?" I asked the boy who was placing his quilt.

"What the hell does it look like?" Was his reply, making me roll my eyes at him and try to go back to sleep.

--

An hour passed and I still hadn't fallen asleep.

I listened to Sora's breathing. He was soundly asleep behind me.

I thought of all those things that'd happened. The sound of the waves got mixed up in my mind, I was about to fall asleep when,

"Mhhhh…" Sora mumbled and wrapped his arms around me.

He probably thought I was some of his teddy bears.

"Mhhh… Riku," He mumbled and snuggled closer into me.

What exactly was happening?

I turned around to find out what happened, but the only thing I met was a sleeping Sora, who was whispering my name in his sleep.

"Riku…I…Love…yo.." He mumbled and snuggled even closer, I felt my cheeks burning.

"Sora, get off…" I asked.

"Mmh…" was Sora's reply before he rested his head against my chest.

"Get of I said!" I barked at him.

"Wh..at?" Sora mumbled and opened his eyes. He looked straight up at me.

He blinked a lot before realizing what was happening.

His face fell into a deep shade of red, and he jumped of me.

"So-So-Sorry…" he spluttered, and got like 10 ft away from me.

I looked at the blue eyed boy who obvious was embarrassed.

"What did I say?" Sora said and tried to hide his face with his fingers.

"Not much," I replied, trying to forget what he had said.

"Puh..." He breathed out in relief.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, yeah of course I was curious.

"No-nothing…" He whispered and fumbled with his fingers.

"You can tell me, aren't we best friends?" I said and smiled slightly at him.

"No, I can't…" He was still red.

I was going to make him talk.

"I remember you said something 'I love'?" I said and rested my head in my hands.

"Wha-what?" Sora spluttered and turned into an even deeper shade of red.

"Is it Kairi?" I asked. My heart was still beating because he had repeated 'Riku'.

"No, I mean yes…" He was so cute when he looked confused.

My heart started to calm down… Sora would be in love with Kairi, not me.

"No…" Sora suddenly whispered.

"What?" I asked and looked at him.

"Riku, I…" Sora started, my heart started to beat faster and faster.

"Yes?" was the only thing I could say.

Sora looked away and turned crimson red, he was so cute when he was embarrassed.

"Riku, I love you," Sora confessed while holding his hands in font of his eyes.

Did he just say that he loved me?

**Sora**

I had confessed my feelings towards Riku, and it felt good saying it.

Riku was staring at me, with a light pink shade over his face.

I wondered what was going on in his head, but I didn't dare asking.

He stared at me for a long time, and it bothered me that he didn't speak.

"Well, I'll go back to sleep," I suddenly said and pulled the quilt over my head.

It was the only thing I could do since he didn't respond or anything.

I closed my eyes and shut everything out. I tried to imagine that I didn't confess, that I just excused me and went to sleep.

I fell asleep and forgot everything… It was the best for us.

--

The next day was kind of weird, I had forgotten my confession and Riku was acting quite strange.

"Riku, Sora, Good Morning," Kairi came running over the beach.

The clock was already 2.30 PM.

Riku had been looking strangely at me all day, but I couldn't find out what was wrong.

6. 45 PM Kairi whispered into my ear "What's wrong with Riku, he's so quiet and unfocused?"

Then I remembered the confession and Riku's face.

"I don't know, maybe he's tired he worked all night you know," I replied and went back to work.

"Well boys, I'll be back in an hour with food and stuff like that," Kairi said and left.

One whole hour, that was too long, I needed a brake now.

I walked up to the grass and lay down. I yawned and closed my eyes.

A couple of minutes later I heard someone walking closer towards me.

I opened an eye and saw Riku sit down beside me.

"Uhm… Sora, I was wondering…" Riku mumbled.

"Mhm…" I replied.

"About yesterday…" I could hear his unsecure voice having difficulties of what to say.

"What about it?" I asked. I knew I really shouldn't have asked like that.

"If…" He fumbled with his words.

"_If_ what?" I mumbled.

"If those feelings was real?" Riku relaxed a bit from his tenseness.

"Why would I lie about my feelings?" I said in a confident way, but I wasn't confident I was so scared that my hands were shaking.

I squeezed my eyes together while waiting for Riku to say something.

But he didn't say anything, his hand carefully touched mine.

I carefully opened my eyes and looked into his cyan eyes.

His face came closer and closer, and I could feel his breath…

It was only an inch before our lips clashed.

I felt his lips on mine, he was kissing me.

"Sora, Riku, I'm back with the food!" Had it already been an hour?

Kairi was coming and we were still making out. I had to pull away.

"I got some fresh toast," She said when she came, she looked at us, our faces were crimson red.

Kairi looked weird at us and gave us the food.

After we had eaten Kairi went home, since she had agreed to help her friend with moving some things from the storage.

We worked until 3. 12 AM. I was so tired and Riku was no less.

The cabin had now a floor, walls and a roof, and we could sleep inside it.

I undressed since my clothes were dirty and sweaty. I got under the quilt and pulled it up to my mouth.

Riku was standing in the room in just his boxer, I tried to not look but it was not possible.

I got Goosebumps of Riku's hotness.

After a while I fell asleep.

**Riku**

Sora had fallen asleep. I was standing there looking at him, the cute boy that had confessed his love towards me.

A slightly smile appeared on my face before I laid down on my own futon.

Minutes passed, I couldn't sleep, even if I didn't have slept since Sora's confession.

Something bugged me and I couldn't find out what it was.

"Riku…" Sora mumbled in his sleep.

I sat up and looked at him.

What if I give him a kiss? I thought and bent over to kiss the sleeping boy.

His lips was soft as cotton, I didn't want to let them go.

I had closed my eyes, just feeling his cotton-lips on mine made my body tremble.

"Riku?" Sora said when I let go of his lips.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked.

"Yeah, kind of," Sora answered and smiled.

I didn't get to react before he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me.

"You're a good kisser," He whispered and trailed his fingers through my hair.

My body was still trembling with excitement. My body lusted after him, Sora.

My hand wanted to touch him and I knew I couldn't stop myself.

It trailed over his naked stomach and chest. Sora started panting.

Sora's hands were still around my neck, but when I caressed his chest he let go and let himself fall on his back again.

I licked his neck, it tasted salt. His slim legs were rubbing against my hip, and I felt it becoming hard.

Sora hissed in my ear and nibbled it.

I growled and started to caress him between his legs.

His huffing sound was heard all over the place. Gladly we were all alone on the island.

Sora's boxer was removed and he fumbled with mine before he started to lick me, his tongue licked from the root and all over the shaft and to the head.

I panted soundly as he did so.

I grabbed his hand and roughly pushed him over.

He was lying on his stomach on the futon, with his bum towards me.

"Riku… Enter me…" Sora mumbled, his previous pink shaded face was now crimson and he looked so sexy.

I grabbed my shaft and prepared for entering.

Sora panted and became quite inpatient, he moved his body begging me to enter.

Put it in and entered slowly, it was so tight inside him. Sora whined and clang into the futon.

I slowly started to thrust into him, for every thrust I moaned out loud and growled.

Sora was moaning and panting, his body was so small and perfect for me, and it trembled for me to take advantage of.

My hand caressed its way to Sora's shaft I started rubbing it carefully while I licked his neck.

He moaned even louder and I could feel the shaft grow bigger in my hand.

I started rubbing him faster and faster making him whine in pleasure.

I decided to not stop until he came. I was waiting for Sora to cum, so I could continue.

Sora's body shrank and moved around on its own because of pleasure. He was about to come and so he did, his cum spluttered out on his stomach and on the futon.

He collapsed and I pulled out, I was not done but I had other plans.

I made Sora roll over on his back.

I started to caress his chest, carefully nibbling on his nipples.

My other hand went from his stomach and down towards his crotch. I carefully spread his legs.

I entered him again, and it was still as tight as before.

I thrust into him over and over again, while moaning and panting.

Sora whined and wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled himself on my lap.

I made a nice grope around his hips and made him move his body.

I had reached my limit, so I wrapped my own arms around the brown haired boy and thrust into him one last time and came inside him.

Sora screamed in pleasuring pain before collapsing against my chest.

I was out of breath and so tired so I pulled out of him and fell backwards on my futon.

Sora was resting on top of me and it didn't take long until we both were soundly asleep.

**Kairi**

The boys had been sleeping over with the cabin 2 nights now, and I was on my way with breakfast.

I looked at the cabin which was successfully whole. They had done a nice job, I thought by my self while opening the door.

I went inside and it was pretty dark in there since the window had some old garment as a curtain.

The room lit up when I pulled it away from the window, and I looked down on the boys who still were sleeping.

My eyes went wide when I saw the boys, they were naked and Sora were sleeping on top of Riku. Not mentioning the white guff on the futon Sora borrowed from me.

I couldn't look away, my eyes were fixed up on them, and I hoped so badly that they didn't wake up. But as usual I had no luck and Riku opened an eye and looked straight at me.

"Sorry for disturbing," I giggled and ran out of the cabin.

I had no idea what went on in their minds but I had many ideas of what happened in that room last night.

I started to laugh out loud when Riku came out of the cabin in just his boxer, with Sora following close by.

I looked at the blue eyed boy and laughed even more.

"You have to clean my futon by yourself now," I said and laughed so hard that I started to cry.

Both of them blushed and looked down on the sand.

It was so cute, and yeah what can I say… I am a Yaoi fan girl.

**-END**


End file.
